


How Do I Say That I Need You?

by trustdrogon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A little bit of Korrasami, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdrogon/pseuds/trustdrogon
Summary: Lin shouldn’t be upset, she shouldn’t. Kya’s a grown woman and has been one of her best friends since middle school, she’s perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and it’s really not her place to get upset over the decisions she makes. So why was she sitting on the other side of the bar, tossing back shots of whisky and glasses of beer like it’s her job?





	How Do I Say That I Need You?

Lin shouldn’t be upset, she shouldn’t. Kya’s a grown woman and has been one of her best friends since middle school, she’s perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and it’s really not her place to get upset over the decisions she makes. So why was she sitting on the other side of the bar, tossing back shots of whisky and glasses of beer like it’s her job?

 

She had just ordered another shot when she felt her body slide into the seat next to her. “And a shot of vodka,” she murmured to the bartender, not bothering to check who had slid in next to her.

Kya bumped into her arm with her shoulder. “Are you going to sit over here and brood all night?” she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

“Maybe,” Lin replied, grabbing the fresh shot and tossing it back.

Kya rolled her eyes and reached for her shot. “Well, are you at least going to tell me why you’re brooding?”

“Nope,” she snapped. As she reached out for her beer, Kya slapped her hand away. “What are you doing, Kya?” She sighed, turning in her chair to look at her.

“You’re not drinking any more until you tell me what’s going on with you.”

“I already said I don’t want to talk about it Kya,” she replied as she attempted to grab the glass again. Kya scooped up the glass and tossed back the remainder of her beer. She slammed the empty glass down an eyebrow raised in challenge at her. Lin held her gaze for a moment before reaching into her wallet and pulling out several bills. She slid them over to the bartender and told him to keep the change. She slid her seat backward and pushed her way through the crowded bar, Kya following close behind, over to where their friends were sitting. Lin grabbed her black leather jacket off the back of one of the empty chairs and threw it over her shoulders.

“Aww Lin, don’t leave yet!” Asami whined from her spot next to Korra on one of the couches.

“Yeah Beifong, where do you think you’re going?” Korra chimed, narrowing her eyes at her.

“I’m just not feeling it tonight guys, and I’ve got an early start tutoring some freshmen at self defense tomorrow morning. I’ll see you guys later,” she replied, offering them a small smile as she turned to leave.

“Kya, not you too!” Izumi squealed.

“Early morning shift at the clinic.” Kya shrugged on her black jacket, waved goodbye to the group, and scrambled to catch up with Lin.

Lin didn’t say anything as she hailed a cab but held the door open for her to slide in before herself. She knew that when Kya had her mind set to something, she didn’t back down, so trying to get her to go home wasn’t going to work.

The ride back to her apartment was silent aside from the few words Lin said to the driver about the address and thanking him once they got there. Kya followed as Lin led the way into the apartment building, though she’s there so often she could walk it blind and still get there just fine. She waited patiently as the Beifong dug the keys out of her pocket and opened up the door, gesturing for her to walk in before her. She nodded and walked into the spacious apartment, moving to take her jacket off before she felt Lin’s hands grab the edges of it, helping her out of it before hanging it in her coat closet. A small smile turned up at the edge of her lips as she watched her hang her coat up as well. If she was still helping her out of her coat and hanging it up for her, something she’s done since they were in high school, she couldn’t be that upset.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked as she walked past her and to the kitchen.

Lin sighed as she pulled two beers out of the fridge, “Can you just drop it, Kya? I’m fine.” She walked back out into the living room and handed her one of the beers.

“It’s obviously not fine if you still won’t talk to me,” Kyaa replied, taking a swig of her beer.

“There’s nothing to talk about Kya,” Lin mumbled the tension returning to her body.

Kya stood in front of where she was sitting on the couch and peered down at her. She immediately turned her gaze to look at something else, anything else in the apartment. Was she mad at her?

“I’m not going to drop it until you tell me what’s going on with you.” Kya set her beer down on the coffee table and placed her hands on her hips. “I suggest you just tell me what’s bothering you. The sooner you do, the sooner I can go to your kitchen and pop popcorn for us to eat while we watch shitty movies.”

“Kya,” Lin said, her voice sounding like a warning. “Drop it.” She finally met her eyes, the usual light green seemingly darker, anger bubbling just below the surface.

“No,” Kya shot back.

“Fucking spirits, Kya. You can’t ever just leave shit alone can you?” She snapped. She pushed herself up off of the couch, nearly knocking her over in the process. She stabilized her before she pushed past her, pulling her hand away from her arm like the mere touch of her skin underneath her fingers had burned her.

“Actually Lin, I can’t. Not when you’re acting like a child,” Kya spat back.

“I’m the one acting like a child?” She yelled. Kya took a step back as if she had physically pushed her. She never yelled at her. She never really yelled in general, only freshmen at her tutorings, if she could help it. The only time she ever really heard her yell was when she was on the lacrosse field back in high school.

“Yeah, you are,” Kya shouted back. She could feel herself getting angrier by the second.

“I told you to leave me alone. I told you that I didn’t want to talk about it, but you never listen, do you?” She turned back to face her, her eyes practically burning in anger now.

“Not when you’re being a fucking idiot about it.” Kya stormed over to her and shoved her in the shoulders. “You don’t just get to bottle things up and drown it in booze,” she yelled, shoving her again. “Just fucking talk to me about it!” She went to shove her one more time, but she caught her wrists.

“Don’t,” she growled. She tried to wiggle out of her hold, but her grip was firm. Not tight enough to hurt her, but definitely not something she could easily get out of. Her eyes were piercing as she stared at her, “you,” she huffed out, releasing her arms.

“What?” Her eyebrows furrowed together as she continued to look at her.

“You,” she repeated, “you’re what’s wrong.” She slid past her, grabbing her beer off the table and chugging the rest of it.

“I’m- are you fucking kidding me?” Kya yelled. “How the fuck am I what’s wrong?”

“Because I shouldn’t even be mad Kya. It shouldn’t be driving me crazy, but it is. I can’t stop fucking thinking about it,” she shouted back at her, tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan. “It makes me feel fucking sick and it’s infuriating because it’s not even my place to care or say anything.”

“What are you-“ Kya stopped, the realization of what she was talking about finally hitting her. “Ming?” she asked incredulously. “Is that what you’re upset about?”

Lin sighed and ran her hands through her hair, “Yeah.”

Now it was Kya’s turn to get mad, “you’re upset about that? You have no right-“

“-I know I have no right Kya, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“For starters, the girls only brought it up because they think that it’s funny, and if you’d have stuck around, you would’ve heard that it was just one time. It was a stupid, drunk one-night stand that I instantly felt fucking sick about it in the morning.” She stormed over to her, her hands clinched at her sides like they always were when she was angry. Lin placed her hands firmly on the counter, her head hung low. “And it wouldn’t have even happened if you didn’t go out with Tenzin in the first place!”

Lin’s head shot up at the mention of Tenzin’s name, her anger bubbling back up once more, “You told me to go out with him.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you actually would.”

“Then why’d you even suggest it,” she shouted as she walked around the island, pinning her between herself and the marble slab behind her.

“What was I supposed to do, Lin? Ruin our friendship by telling you that I didn’t want you to go out with him? Should I have told you that I wanted you to go out with me instead?” She hissed.

Lin blinked, her expression dumbfounded as she stared back at her. Shee didn’t say anything for a long while, trying to process everything that she just said.

“And that’s exactly why I never said anything,” Kyaa mumbled, attempting to push Lin aside to leave. Lin grabbed her arm and kept her in place. “What do you-“ Kya was cut off by Lin crashing her lips over hers. She was taken aback for a moment, her eyes blown wide before she gave into the sensation and closed them, winding her arms around Lin’s neck to deepen the kiss.

“What was-“ Kya panted, trying to catch her breath.

“Did she make you come?” Lin asked, her eyes piercing Kya's as she looked up at her.

“What?” Kya asked, her heart skipping a beat. At least some of her surprise must’ve shown on her face because her lips twitched up into a smirk.

“You heard me, Kya,” she whispered, her voice dangerously low. She leaned closer to her ear, her lips brushing the shell of it. She punctuated every word as she repeated herself, “Did she make you come?”

Kya’s skin tingled as she felt her breath against the side of her face, her eyes fluttering shut at the gravel in her voice. “No,” she practically whimpered.

“You poor thing,” she replied, bringing her hand up to run her thumb across the apple of her cheek. She met her eyes again, that dangerously sexy smirk still on her lips as she said, “I guess I’ll just have to fix that.”

Kya felt a burst of heat unfurl low in her stomach as Lin brought her hand around to the back of her head, pulling her lips to her once more. Kya eagerly returned the kiss and welcomed Lin’s arms as she wrapped her legs around her to carry her to the bedroom, her lips never once leaving hers. Lin stumbled into the room, using her foot to shut the door behind her before pinning Kya up against it.

“If this isn’t okay Kya, tell me to stop, and I will,” she panted. Kya could hear the sincerity in her voice but could also see the protest in her eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” she huffed, her head rolling back to hit the door as her lips connected with her neck. She let out a breathy moan as Lin continued to lavish the column of her neck with needy open-mouth kisses. She reached her hand for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her body before tossing it unceremoniously onto the ground beside them. Kya fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, attempting to focus on getting them undone as Lin reached around her back, quickly unhooking the clasp of her bra and freeing her breasts. She groaned as she pulled the bra off of her and took in the sight. Kya shoved her shirt down her arms before grabbing her undershirt and pulling it over her head. She pressed her body up against hers, the door biting into her back. She couldn’t help but notice how right her breasts felt against hers. “Lin,” she moaned as she peppered her shoulder with kisses.

“I know,” she replied, bringing her hand down to undo the button on her jeans. She pulled her back to her body, carrying her over to the edge bed, pulling her jeans off of her before dropping to her knees in front of her. “God you’re so beautiful, Kya.” She hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties but didn’t make any move to pull them off.

“Lin, please,” Kya whined, bucking her hips slightly at her. She smiled and obliged, pulling them down her legs to find her practically dripping in anticipation of her.

She hummed in delight as she tossed them to the side, taking in the sight of her naked body laid out for her. “So fucking beautiful Kya,” she murmured again, pushing herself up to kiss on her neck. Kya reached her hand between them, grabbing the button of her jeans and unhooking them trying to push them down her body as she kissed her way onto her chest. She could feel her smiling as she kissed over her breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking lightly. Kya let out a sharp moan as she took the nipple between her teeth, her tongue flicking lightly over it, the sound traveling directly to her already throbbing clit. She paid the other breast just as much attention before kissing her way down the rest of her body, kissing on her hipbones as she slid her jeans off.

Kyaa willed herself to sit up, pulling her head off of her hips as she grasped for her woman boxers. “No, no, no,” Lin said, gently pulling her hands off of her. “Not yet, love.” Kya whined and reached for her again. Lin let out an amused laugh and pushed her to lay back on the bed. She dropped to her knees in front of her once more, kissing just below her navel before continuing, “There will be plenty of time for that later, but I fully intend on making you come long before that.”

Kya moaned as she spread her legs apart, taking a single finger and tracing up her slit. “So wet, Kya,” she whispered as she placed a kiss to her thigh.

“Please,” she begged, squirming as she felt her breath against where she was aching for her. Lin hummed as she licked a broad stripe up her center, stopping just short of the little bundle of nerves that would drive her crazy. The moan that she let out was absolutely filthy, and if it was anyone else, she might’ve felt a little self-conscious about how needy it sounded, but fuck. This was Lin Beifong she was talking about. They’d been chasing this for years and fuck if it isn’t everything that she thought that it was going to be and more. She let out a long breathy moan of her name as she licked up her center again, the tip of her tongue flicking her bundle of nerves as she went. Kya’s body jerked at the sensation, her legs attempting to close around Lin’s head.

Lin gently pushed her legs back apart, kissing the inside of her thigh as she said, “Keep yourself spread for me, love. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Kya whined, but complied, allowing her to push her legs apart once more. The languid pace that she had previously set gone as she continued to hit her bundle of nerves, coaxing moan after beautiful moan out of her. She was just at the brink of her release when Lin stopped.

“No,” she gasped as she felt the wisps of her orgasm beginning to dull once more. She twisted her hand into her hair, pulling her back to where she ached for her. Lin chuckled, but obliged, eager to give her what she wanted. It only took a few more flicks of her tongue before she was careening over the edge, yanking on her hair as she worked her through her orgasm. It wasn’t until she batted her away that she finally stopped. Kya panted, trying to catch her breath as Lin sat back on her knees, taking in the flush of her face, and the way her breasts rose and fell as she came off of her high. The image was enough to make her clict twitch in anticipation.

“Good?” She asked, a self-satisfied smile painted on her face. Kya pushed herself up on her elbows, taking in the sight of her tousled hair, chiseled abs, and the glint of desire in her eyes. She practically threw herself into her arms, wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her lips to hers. She groaned as she tasted herself on her.

“I want you. Now,” she demanded, reaching down to take the offensive bra away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both stayed there, attempting to catch their breaths before Lin finally rolled off, earning a whine from both of them. She collapsed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into her arms and kissing her forehead gently.

Neither one of them said anything for a long while, both of them just relishing in the feel of the other beside them. “Eight years,” Lin whispered after a while. Kya tilted her head up to look at her, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she waited for her to elaborate. “I’ve been imagining this for eight years.”

“What?” Kya asked with a laugh, “having sex with me?”

“No,” she replied, giving her a genuine smile, “though that’s definitely a nice bonus. I meant this, holding you in my arms, kissing you, showing you how much you mean to me, just this.” She kissed her forehead once more before continuing, “I want this, Kya. I want you. I have for eight years and now that we’re here-“ she stopped for a minute, bringing her gaze to hers again, “-I don’t want to lose it.”

A grin spread across Kya’s face as she pushed herself up to straddle her, the blankets Lin’d pulled over them bunching at her waist. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Beifong,” she teased, leaning down to place a kiss to her lips, “and if you keep making me orgasm like that, you’re definitely never getting rid of me.” She raised an eyebrow challengingly at her, drawing a hearty laugh from her chest.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” she replied, brushing her hair back behind her ear before welcoming her lips for another kiss.


End file.
